


A Mutual Surprise

by lilium_elendir, Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Business AU, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Remote Control Vibrator, Sex Swing, bottom!gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis and Gladio plan to surprise each other: Ignis with a sex swing, Gladio with lingerie. Sexy times ensue.*Set during their engagement





	A Mutual Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoy~

Ignis had been planning since the previous night. He intended to surprise his fiancé with something worthwhile, something to torture him with. Gladio knew the surprise was coming, he just didn't know when. 

Ignis just had to get him out of the house for it. He planned for just after lunch, when he would have enough time to install his surprise. 

"Darling." He began, giving Gladio the puppy eyes he knew so well. 

Gladio finished off his bottle of water, licking the remnant of a piece of chicken from his teeth as he glanced over. 

"Uh-oh. What's that face for, Iggy?"

Ignis sidled closer, for the full effect of his bright green puppy eyes. 

"Could you be a dear and fetch me a bottle of the wine I like?"

"We don't have any?" Gladio responded, more genuine than dense. Ignis cleared his throat in response, and continued. 

"Darling-" He enunciated. "- and perhaps those plums I like?" 

The plums from the farmer's market in town. Gladio knew the ones. He also knew Ignis wouldn't ask for him to go so far unless he wanted him out of the house. 

"Ohhh." Gladio exhaled, the dots finally connecting. "Huh. Maybe I'll get you some of those cheeses you like too, yeah? And tomatoes? Maybe a nice cake for after dinner tonight. Might take a while?" 

Gladio-speak for 'how long do you need?'

Ignis' lips curled into a smile. He leaned to press a kiss to Gladio's lips. 

"That all sounds perfect, thank you darling." 

A few hours, at least. Gladio hadn't planned for his Saturday to be up-ended, but for a surprise from Ignis, it would be worthwhile. He returned the kiss, and stood from the couch. 

Ignis stood with him to hug him, and steal one last kiss before sending him on his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For all intents, the sex swing had been relatively easy for Ignis to install into the ceiling of their in-home gym. He stood before it, all of his preparations made for his partner. He was clothed in a new, lavender colored teddie that barely reached the middle of the matching lace thong. 

Normally he would have foregone it, but the thong had a purpose. He looked down at the toy that sat on the weight bench in front of him. 

Remotely controlled with a mobile phone, and sized perfectly to reach his sweet spots, he bent over to begin preparing himself for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio had his own surprises in mind for his partner. While he did in fact purchase his wine and snacks, he made a special stop. 

The lingerie shop he knew Ignis frequented was more than accommodating for something for him, as well as a room to change into it. 

He looked over his body in the mirror. Opaque, lace-topped, navy thigh highs ran the length of his muscled legs, a thicker knit than Ignis would typically wear. He required it to mask his dark, thick leg hair. 

The silk knit panties the staff had helped him choose cradled his shaft comfortably after some adjusting, but the garter belt took some getting used to. 

He fidgeted as he leaned to grab his jeans to put back on over his new lingerie. 

"I don't know how you do it, Iggy." He mused to himself. 

His phone buzzed on the bench behind him, and on the screen sat a text from his love.

_You'll see I've taken the liberty of installing an application on your phone. I would suggest starting on low._

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself. Gladio closed his text messages, and flipped to the next screen on his phone. He bopped the unfamiliar icon, and tapped the button labeled "low".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis sat his phone down, and lifted himself into the swing. The angle caused his legs to spread, his ass left hanging. He reached up to affix the cuffs attached to the top of the swing around his wrists. 

He gave them a tug to check the security, and felt the vibrator inside of him start. He gasped out, tugging instinctively at the cuffs. 

"Oh. Oh my." 

He felt his blood rush to his dick, and had to swallow down the saliva pooling in his mouth. He wiggled around in the swing, though for the most part, he was helpless.

The low vibrations teased him, just enough to make him hard, not enough to give him any pleasure. He squirmed, and let out a desperate sounding whimper. 

He hoped Gladio rushed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio made record time home, kicking off his shoes the moment he was through the front door. He tossed the wine and groceries into the fridge, and ran up the stairs, only to find their bedroom empty.

"Iggy?"

"Oh thank god." Ignis muttered to himself, until he heard Gladio go upstairs. He closed his eyes, quietly damning himself. Of course he would go there first, silly Ignis. "Down here, Gladio!" 

Gladio returned back downstairs, and called for Ignis again, this time following the sound of his fiancé's voice. He frowned in confusion as he entered their home gym, but then stopped in the doorway as he took in the sight of ignis in the swing.

Suspended in the air, long legs spread apart, and wrists cuffed above his head, Gladio nearly came on the spot. Blood rushed to his cock so quickly he felt faint, and gripped the doorframe for support.

"Surprise." Ignis purred out, trying to sound sultry, but the toy had honestly gotten him rather bothered. His erect cock bobbed as he tried to adjust himself in the swing. 

Rendered speechless, Gladio approached Ignis. When he got closer he could see that the thong strap was holding the flared base of a toy inside of Ignis' hole. 

"Do you like your-" Ignis paused as he watched the realization of the toy's presence wash over Gladio, and him immediately fish out his phone. "-Gladio, what are you-ah!" 

The increase in vibration caused him to gasp out in pleasure. Gladio put his phone in his back pocket. Close enough to touch him now, he ran his hands up Ignis' legs, from his ankles to his hips. Ignis' toes curled as Gladio began to touch him. His partner gripped his slim waist, and tested the arc of the swing.

"Fuck." Gladio whispered quietly. He dropped to his knees between Ignis' legs, his face close enough to Ignis' ass that he could hear the toy vibrating.

"Fuck." He said again as he gripped Ignis' rear, his thumbs pulling at the skin around his rim. His partner's balls nestled prettily above the toy, and above that was his leaking erection. 

"Gladio, have you any words other than-" Gladio brought his face close, and sucked one of Ignis' testicles into his mouth without warning. Ignis' voice nearly cracked in surprise. "-fuck! Gladio!" His legs wiggled helplessly in the swing as his voice melted down to small whimpers. 

Gladio sucked and teased with his tongue, first one testicle, then the other. His face lowered a little more, and he lapped at Ignis' hole where he was stretched open around the toy. All the way around, he laved at Ignis' rim, still gripping his lover by the thighs. 

Ignis tried to see where his partner would tease next, and felt him instead, the warmth of his tongue teasing around the toy.

"Please, darling." He tugged at his wrists, his face flushed with pleasure. "Please, I-I want you inside of me."

“You are incredible.”

Gladio gave in and stood, kissing his way up the inside of Ignis’ thigh, over his hip to his cock.

His mouth was rough with need and desire, his nose and beard rubbing against Ignis’ flesh as he kissed and licked up and down the length of his cock. He didn't tease long, taking the head of Ignis’ cock briefly into his mouth to suckle before popping off and standing tall, pulling his shirt off over his head. 

Ignis let out a lurid moan at Gladio's mouth around the head of his cock, the best attention he had received since his partner had returned home. He nearly whined as he popped off, the blood throbbing in his shaft.

“Fucking amazing.” Gladio mused as he looked along Ignis’ body. He undid his pants, letting them pool at his ankles and then kicked them off. “This isn’t what I thought you were buying to torture me with. Got my own surprise for you.”

"W-what have you planned, Gladiolus?" Ignis tried to twist to see, but only ended up rubbing the toy inside of himself. He slumped back, the teasing pleasure too much with the applied pressure. 

Gladio walked around the side of the swing so Ignis could easily see what he was wearing.

His erection was still hidden from view beneath the panties, his tip trapped beneath a wide garter belt, the thins straps attached to his thigh highs. 

“Are my garters straight?” He asked coyly, giving a spin up by Ignis’ head so his fiancé had a good view.

Ignis' mouth gaped as he stared, looking his partner up and down. He bit on his bottom lip to close his mouth, and tugged at his wrists. 

"Surprisingly so." He responded to Gladio's inquiry, still squirming against his bindings. He tried to sway closer to Gladio, wanting to get his mouth on him, and whimpered in frustration when he was unable to. "Gladio, if you could?"

He gestured at his bindings, his surprise somehow less arousing to him than Gladio's. He wanted his hands on him, wanted their bodies together.

Gladio grinned, pleased that Ignis approved of his surprise. He thumbed over his partner’s cheek, his silk covered cock tantalizingly close.

“You look incredible, baby.”

He reached up, pressing his crotch even closer for effect, and unclasped Ignis’ wrists.

It seemed their desires may be at odds. Him wanting to fuck Ignis in the swing until they’re both senseless, Ignis wanting to appreciate the lingerie Gladio had on.

Ignis lifted himself just enough to wrap his arm around Gladio's neck. He lowered his other hand to press against the front of Gladio's panties, feeling his erect cock barely being held back. 

He pressed their lips together in a hungry crash, his tongue pressing between Gladio's lips. Gladio grabbed the supporting chain on the swing to steady them as they kissed. He moaned lewdly into Ignis’ mouth, pressing his hips forward into his partner’s hand, trying to increase the friction to his cock. They were both breathless when they parted, Gladio still keeping hold of the chain.

As Ignis removed his hand from Gladio's panties, the precum from his tip smeared onto his palm. He raised it to his mouth, and lapped it off as he maintained eye contact with his love. 

"I am yours, Gladio."

“God damn, baby. I don’t know what I want...”

Gladio leaned over Ignis to kiss him again, barely tasting himself on Ignis’ tongue. He quickly pulled away, figuring he needed to start with removing the toy. He fished his phone from his discarded pants, and turned the toy off. Ignis breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"O-oh, thank you darling..."

Gladio kissed Ignis’ thighs as he gently eased the toy out of him, setting it and his phone on his bench press, and trading them for the lube that was lying there. 

He returned to the swing, not between Ignis’ legs, but up by his head again. 

“Could you help me with my garters?”

Ignis leaned over as Gladio moved close, and ran his hands over his thighs. 

"These look...magnificent..." 

He leaned over farther, steadying himself with his core. He unhooked the small clips from the tops of the thigh highs, and let them dangle. He followed the straps up with his fingertips, and found the front hooks on the garter belt that kept it attached around his waist. He made short work of them, and let it drop to the ground. 

"Those tights are staying on." 

He placed a shaky kiss on Gladio's hip before having to lean back in the swing. 

"I command it." He looked up to him through half lidded eyes. The 'command' wasn't necessary, but Ignis knew Gladio ate up his dominance.

Gladio purred and preened under the attention of Ignis’ hands.

“Anything for you, baby.”

He considered leaving the panties on, but didn't want to ruin them when Ignis seemed to like them so much.

He stepped back so Ignis could watch as he lowered the front of the panties enough for his cock to spring free. He stroked himself a few times, a soft moan escaping him.

Gladio turned around and wiggled the panties over the curve of his hard ass. He bent over, ass out as he dragged the panties down his legs, and finally kicked them free.

He slowly stood back up, hands holding his ass open as he did so.

“Like what you see?”

He teased as he made his way back to the front of the swing.

Ignis watched each defined, muscled curve of his partner as he showed off for him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, to stroke over his every curve, but he watched instead, plotting.

"More than you know, darling..." 

He held his arms out, inviting his partner in. 

"I would like it better if it were closer."

Gladio stepped between Ignis’ legs, and leaned over his body, pulling the swing against himself. He’d bought himself the lingerie so Ignis could enjoy it, not just to get a quick glimpse of it.

He kissed a hot trail up Ignis’ abdomen and chest to the side of his neck. He mumbled quietly against Ignis’ skin.

“Hey Iggy... do you know what the weight limit is on this thing?”

He lifted his head then to look up at his partner, a look of longing on his handsome face. He brushed his lips along Ignis’ jaw, his hair obscuring part of his face.

Ignis chuckled, a smirk across his lips as he lowered his hands to caress over Gladio's cheek.

"Roughly three hundred pounds." 

Not enough for them both, but enough for Gladio. He had made sure of it. He leaned down to kiss his partner's forehead. 

"Considering switching places with me, dearest?"

Gladio’s amber eyes burned with need as he peered into Ignis'.

“If you’re willing to, baby.”

He pulled the swing up against him until he could reach Ignis’ lips for a soft, needy kiss.

“Do you want to?”

Gladio swallowed down the sudden butterflies in his chest. He wanted to switch, badly. He wanted Ignis to take his pleasure from his body, his orgasm heightened by the lingerie he wore.

Ignis nearly scoffed into the kiss, and gently shoved Gladio. 

"Do I -want- to? Yes, let me say no to being in control of my gorgeous fiancé." He rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. "Help me out of this damnable thing, and I'll help you in." 

He wrapped his arms around Gladio to assist him to lift him free of the swing. Gladio tutted at Ignis with a smile, even as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful partner and lifted him up into his arms.

“Damnable? Are you sure you’re planning on having a good time?”

Ignis nuzzled the side of his head as he wrapped his legs around Gladio. 

"Absolutely." 

Gladio nipped gently at Ignis’ shoulder and then pressed his lips to his ear.

“You want me to put my garter belt back on...?”

His voice was husky, his breath warm.

Ignis shudderd as Gladio spoke, and nodded. 

"Yes, please..." He whispered in response. "I'll need it to hold up the front of your panties whilst I tug down the back."

Gladio’s breath hitched and his abs contracted with desire, his cock throbbing between their bodies.

“Fuck.”

Their noses bumped together as he kissed Ignis deeply, heatedly, before letting his long legs down so he could retrieve his panties and garter belt from where he’d let them fall to the floor. He wanted this so badly he could feel the need thrumming throughout his entire body; his hands trembled slightly in nervous anticipation.

Gladio dutifully handed the lube over to Ignis, and pulled the panties up his thick legs. He couldn't get his erection to fit back inside them, the head and part of his shaft stuck out above the waistband.

He made more of a production of putting the garter belt back on, trying to entice Ignis into touching him. He clipped the belt back around his waist, securing his cock in place once more. He padded over to the weight bench and lifted a stockinged foot on top of it. He bent over slightly, accentuating the curve of his ass and back. His muscles flexed as he fastened the delicate straps of one leg, and then the other.

Far be it from Ignis to stop his partner from showing himself off, so he watched him. He moved close to him as he clipped the garter belt back to his tights, and ran a finger tip down the exposed skin of his thigh. 

He walked around to face him, using the same finger to tip Gladio's jaw up to look at him. 

"My darling, you seem almost -nervous.-" He flipped the lube open in a deliberate motion of his thumb, and moved to coat his fingers on it. "Keep your leg on the bench for me, hm?"

“Feelin’ a little self-conscious, Iggy, but... I really want you to fuck me. Hard.” 

"And I want to fuck you, Gladio." 

Ignis responded quickly, trying to assuage his worries. He looked over Gladio's face, and exhaled. Gladio looked up at Ignis through his long, dark lashes. The harder his heart pounded, the shorter of breath he became. 

"Besides, there’s no guarantee that thing won’t collapse under my weight, and I don’t want to hurt you.” He kept his leg up on the bench as requested, and rested his forearm across his thigh, anticipating Ignis’ touch. Ignis stifled a chuckle at his thought.

"Could you imagine the stares? 'Mr. Scientia, why are you here' 'Well, Doctor, my stunning fiancé's cock finally sent me here."

Ignis walked around him, tugging his panties down just enough to grant him access. He slipped a digit into Gladio without warning. Gladio gasped, tensing at the sudden intrusion. 

"Ngh, fuck!" 

"Are you alright, my sweet?"

"M'good, baby."

Ignis gave a moment's pause for concern. Gladio leaned heavily on his thigh, willing himself to relax with a weak laugh. The lace left an imprint on his forearm as he finally responded to his partner's quip.

“No, doctor, that’s not true. It wasn’t my cock, it was my spectacular ass.”

Ignis set the lube down on the bench, and massaged Gladio's asscheek with his free hand. 

"That it is..." 

He slowly withdrew, and pushed his finger in again, getting Gladio's ass accustomed to the intrusion. 

Gladio could feel the tension in his shoulders relax. Ignis' love and care slackened his spine, and helped to open him up. He rocked his hips back against Ignis' hand.

"Ngh, I can take more."

Ignis made a quiet noise of approval before slipping a second digit in. He ran his hand over Gladio's ass, and down his thigh to admire the stockings. 

"Good quality...You went where I go, didn't you?" 

Before waiting for an answer, he brought his hand down on his fiance's ass. Not too hard, but decidedly firm.

"Yea--hngh!"

Gladio grunted, not in pain, but surprise. A stab of arousal lanced through him. He arched his back, twisting to look at Ignis. He tried to pull him close enough to kiss.

Ignis was happy to acquiesce, moving to close the gap. He kept his fingers inside of his partner, using the tips to search for his lover's prostate, as he pressed their lips together.

Gladio shuddered, barely able to keep their lips together as Ignis found the spot that melts his spine. A stuttering moan escaped him, and he nearly pitched forward onto the bench.

"God, fuck, baby! Do...do it again."

Ignis' hand shot up to Gladio's chest, genuinely afraid he may fall. 

"Shh, shh..." 

He used a fingertip to gently massage the smooth side of his prostate, and pressed his lips to Gladio. 

"My dearest." Another small kiss to the side of his lips.

"You feel so good inside of me, Iggy.... so good..." Gladio mumbled in between kisses.

Ignis spread his fingers to prep his love, and moved back after a final kiss to gain a better vantage point. 

"Are you feeling near ready, my darling fiance?"

"Please, baby, I want all of you."

Gladio lowered his foot to the floor, straddling the bench. He leaned forward, placing his forearms on the bench, and gripping the sides, his ass straight up in the air, stretched out like a cat.

"I'm afraid you're love-drunk, my dear." Ignis looked down at his partner's ass with a smirk. 

He pulled the digits out, and flat-palm smacked Gladio's ass.

"Into the swing with you, fiancé of mine. I've plans for you."

Gladio grunted again.

"Another slap on the ass isn't what I meant."

He stood tall, a crooked smile on his face as he rubbed his hands over his own backside. He walked around the swing, examining it before reaching out and tugging it this way and that.

"Do you want me to just sit back in it like you were?"

Ignis scooped up the lube, and followed Gladio. He looked over the swing, and pointed to the top front. Attached to the front straps were two additional cuffs. 

"I can attach those to your ankles to keep you spread, if you think that would be more comfortable. If not, that should be sufficient, so long as you lean back enough for me to access you."

Gladio hesitantly backed in to the swing and took hold of the chains, lifting himself into the swing. He was sure the thing was going to buckle under his weight, but it proved remarkably sturdy if somewhat awkward.

“I’d rather not be cuffed, unless you want me restrained, baby.”

His cock twitched despite his words, still trapped behind the panties and garter belt.

He eased back into the swing, positioning his ass for easy access, thick thighs splayed out to the sides. The position made him feel vulnerable, but he had the utmost faith in Ignis. Ignis watched Gladio carefully, more than trusting in his strength in case the swing proved unsteady. Once he saw him sat securely on it, he moved between his stockinged legs. 

Gladio tried to relax back, his grip on the chains loosening. He nibbled at his bottom lip, giving his fiancé a shy smile.

"Gladio, you look..." 

Ignis admired Gladio's legs splayed apart, his broad chest and arms taut with concern for falling. His position made Ignis' stomach pang in pleasure.

"...delectable...give me your wrists. I would like to see something." 

His eyes darted up to the cuffs above him. 

"I found them to give me more security, but I'd only like to see how they look. They took a great deal of strain off of my back."

Gladio released the chains and rubbed his sweaty palms down his sides before offering his wrists to Ignis.

“Maybe we need to make a shopping trip, go back for more stuff.” He looked down at himself, knowing the appeal full well. "Not sure I’d want to wear this stuff all day like you do, but I’ll happily wear it for a few hours if it keeps making you look at me like -that-.”

There was a smoldering fire in Gladio’s amber gaze.

Ignis took his wrists in hand, and pressed a reverent kiss to each.

"My darling, I always look at you like this, you just never -see- it." 

He raised one of Gladio's wrists to the cuffs, and affixed it snugly around it, speaking as he did so. 

"Every time you wear a vest is just as arousing for me...perhaps a three piece suit with these underneath..." He muttered, and a shudder traveled down his spine.

Gladio pouted slightly as Ignis bound his wrist.

“Iggy? I’m sorry. I’ll try and pay more attention.”

Guilt gnawed at his heart. He silently promised himself that he would endure a day of wearing lingerie at work just to please his future husband. Ignis kept Gladio's free wrist in his hand, and paused. He looked down at his love, and shook his head.

"No, my love, you misunderstand. It's primarily when you aren't looking. When you're making my coffee. When you're watching tv. Gladio, I love you." 

Gladio’s heart skipped a beat, and his voice caught. He cleared his throat, sniffling to keep his emotions at bay.

“I love you too, Iggy.”

He gave Ignis a watery smile before jostling him with his leg.

“Maybe when I’m making you coffee, but not so much when you’re drinking it.”

He managed a weak chuckle, knowing he didn't make the best cup of coffee. Ignis snorted, and gently pinched Gladio's calf in jest. 

"I wasn't going to bring that up!" He responded in reference to his love's coffee. 

Gladio rubbed his stockinged calf against Ignis’ hip while he worked. He tried to blow a stray lock of hair out of his face now that he was without the use of his hands. Ignis bound his other wrist, and leaned to brush Gladio's hair back. 

"Does that feel more supportive?"

Gladio rubbed his face against his bicep and tested his bonds, nodding.

“Yeah, it’s good, baby.”

Ignis ran his hands up his partner's legs, smoothing the tights over his muscled thighs. He trailed them down, and rested them on his feet with a devious grin. 

"Are you certain you wouldn't like me to restrain your ankles as well?"

“Mnm, maybe if you come kiss me first...”

Gladio grinned, and tried to hook his ankles around Ignis’ waist to draw him close.

Ignis had something different in mind first, and scratched his nails down Gladio's sole before quickly letting go. 

"Retribution, for every time you've tickled me in stockings." 

Gladio gasped in surprise and unconsciously tugged at his bonds.

“Iggy, no!”

Ignis moved close as he could, and leaned his face just before his partner's. Gladio tried to distract Ignis by capturing his lips and attempting to wiggle his feet back behind his fiancé.

"No?" Ignis chuckled. and allowed himself to be caught. He pressed their lips together, still exhaling chuckles as he reached back to blindly tickle at his fiancé's feet. 

Gladio giggled into Ignis' mouth, his powerful legs wiggling around Ignis' hips as he tried to keep his feet from his fiancé's fingers. The sensation is pleasant, the way the nylon slips easily across Ignis' skin.

Gladio moaned suddenly as their antics brought their hips together, the unexpected pressure against his cock sending a shiver up his spine.

"C'mon, Iggy, I -need- you."

"Alright, alright. You've learned your lesson."

Ignis' smile fell into a coy grin as Gladio's arousal caught him. He nodded silently, and looked around for the lube. 

It had fallen to the floor in their playing, he crouched just low enough to reach it, Gladio's legs still wrapped around him. 

He reached over, and sat the lube on Gladio's abdomen, letting his fingers graze over the taut muscles. He brought their faces together, and nosed him as his hands traveled over his partner's thighs. 

"I'll need you to move these if I'm to get my panties off."

A small moan escaped Gladio's lips, his stomach hollowing under Ignis' fingers. The attention made his cock throb behind the wall of silk containing it.

Gladio returned Ignis' nuzzling with a content smile, and squeezed his hips between his powerful thighs before spreading them and releasing his partner.

"Fuck."

A small groan escaped him.

"Us both bein' in panties is hot, Iggy."

"Hm..." 

Ignis mulled, considering Gladio's statement. 

"Then how is this?" 

He smoothed his hand down the front of his panties, teasing Gladio. He raised it, and slipped it in to lift out his cock and balls, leaving the thong nestled beneath. He moved to the side of the swing, close to Gladio's head, and took his cock in hand. 

"Would you like to help bring me back to erection, pet?"

Gladio's eyes flicked rapidly between Ignis' genitals and his face, and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Would I ever, baby."

He used his cuffed wrists for leverage, and pulled himself up so he could hang his head over the back of the swing.

"O'er here."

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his outstretched throat, head hanging back enough that the crown of his head was pointed at the floor.

He wet his lips again, mouth falling open, waiting for the insertion of his fiancé's cock.

Ignis' mouth gaped slightly at his fiance's maneuvering. He silently prayed he grew to erection fast, so Gladio wouldn't have to remain in the awkward position long. 

He moved close, and inserted his cock into his fiance's mouth. The familiar warmth enveloped his cock, and he set his hands on Gladio's jaw as he cooed out platitudes. 

"Mmn...Gladio, I love your lips..."

Gladio wished he could reach out and hold Ignis' hips to help guide his movements, but all he could really do was move his lips and tongue. He was afraid that if he tried to move the swing without control that he would gag himself.

Closing his eyes, he focused on wrapping his plush lips around the girth of Ignis' cock. He slid his tongue around Ignis' shaft, back and forth, swirling his warm saliva around his lover's skin.

Precome hit his tongue and he moaned loudly, the sound reverberating inside his mouth and along Ignis' cock. The angle has his nose nestled against Ignis' testicles. Each breath brought the scent of his fiancé's natural musk, along with the faint sweetness of the lavender body wash he used. It was intoxicating.

Gladio's mouth alone was enough to bring Ignis to erection. He slid his hand down his lover's chest, leaning to tease his nipples as he sucked him off.

Gladio's moan caused an aroused noise of his own to escape his lips, the feeling of his nose nestled against his testicles teasing the sensitive sacks. 

"Alright, dearest." He pinched Gladio's nipple, before dragging his hands back up, and settling one at the base of his neck, the other at his chin. Another moan escaped Gladio as Ignis gave attention to his nipples. They perked up under his fingers, a dark red against his tanned skin, his chest flushing with desire. 

Ignis could feel the prickly hairs poking at his fingertips as he pulled his cock out; Gladio was somewhat resistant to Ignis pulling out of his mouth, a gentle pop accompanying the release of his cock. Ignis leaned to replace it with his lips, stealing Gladio's mouth in a sudden kiss.

"Mnm!"

The startled noise was accompanied by a happy purr as Ignis kissed him. Gladio lips moved against his partner's, hungry for whatever Ignis would give him. He pulled at his bindings, wanting to wrap his arms around his fiancé's neck. A frustrated sound emanated from his throat when he couldn't.

Ignis pulled from the kiss upon hearing Gladio's struggling. He pouted at him, and pressed their lips together once more before parting. 

Gladio sighed happily to receive another kiss from his fiancé, and chased his lips as best he could when he parts.

"Ig... I wanna hold you, baby."

He tried to contain the soft whine, but it escaped him anyway. 

"Shh, shh my love." 

He caressed the side of Gladio's face, and helped him back up to a more comfortable position, before returning to his spot between his legs. He never broke their physical contact, his hand trailing over Gladio as he circumvented him. 

He took the lube from it's spot on Gladio's lap, and uncapped it without waiting, pouring a copious amount onto his cock, and fingertips. 

"Bit of pressure, dearest."

Gladio was quickly distracted by Ignis applying lube, and moaned and shuddered when he was penetrated by two of his fiancé's fingers once more. 

"God, baby, -please-!"

His thick thighs were back around Ignis' hips, squeezing him and drawing him closer.

"Patience, my love." 

Ignis spread his fingers, and Gladio opened easily for him, having been so recently prepped. Gladio huffed out an impatient breath, or tried to, but it came out more as a whimper, Ignis' fingers stretching him back open feel incredible. Ignis pulled his fingers out, and lined his cock up with Gladio's hole, difficult with his thick thighs wrapped around him. 

"Relax." He tapped Gladio's thigh slightly. He pressed just the head of his cock in, his fingertips digging into the outside of Gladio's thigh. He exhaled as he pressed into him, waiting for the permission to press the remainder of his shaft in.

As good as Ignis' digits had felt, the head of his cock felt even better. Gladio adjusted himself by pulling at the wrist restraints, and relaxed his thighs,

"Fuck, yes, baby... more, Iggy, please. I want to feel all of you."

He let out a shaky breath, and rubbed his stockinged calf against his partner. A damp spot stained the front of his panties and garter, precome finally penetrating both layers.

Ignis shifted his hands to the small of Gladio's back, and used the leverage to push into his love entirely. He shuddered, a shiver traveling down his spine at the warmth, and pressure of his fiancé's hole. It was a rarity he penetrated his love, but the sweet bliss he felt made him wonder why that was.

Gladio gasped, arching up against Ignis as he was fully penetrated by his fiancé. He felt gloriously full, and his gasp became a quiet moan as his weight settled back down against the swing. 

Ignis reached up, running his hands up Gladio's at arms. He unclasped the cuffs, and guided his hands to his shoulders. He looked up at him with a shaky, adoring face. 

"I love you, Gladiolus.

As soon as Gladio's wrists were freed he wrapped himself around Ignis, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. A happy sigh escaped him next, and he looked up at Ignis with doe eyes.

"Oh, Iggy...my Ignis... I love you too..."

He ran his fingertips over Ignis' cheek, and up into his hair, then pulled him down for a soft, loving kiss. His hips gently rolled against his partner, signaling that he wanted more.

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's chest, pressing his fingertips into his back as he rolled his hips back, and pressed back into him. He made a happy noise into the kiss, partially a gasp, partially a whimper. 

One of his hands slid back around, feeling over Gladio's hip and ass before slipping between them to loosely encircle his shaft.

Gladio knew he was a big man, capable of taking a pounding. He worked hard his whole life, honing his body, bulking up his muscles. So the care and tenderness Ignis showed him when he bottomed really touched his heart, melting him till he was soft and pliant beneath his partner.

"I love you," he whispered again, pressing a multitude of soft kisses to his fiancé's lips between tiny moans and gasps of pleasure.

He rolled his hips, trying to match Ignis' rhythm, but the sway of the swing made it difficult. A lewd moan rumbled from deep inside his chest the moment Ignis gave his cock attention. The tenderness of the moment faded, eclipsed by the resurgence of need that spread hot like fire through his groin and up his spine.

Ignis smiled, a small chuckle exhaling through his nostrils. 

"Let the swing do the work, love..." He mumbled into the kiss, and demonstrated. 

He rolled his hips up hard, and as he rolled back, the swing connected Gladio's ass to him. He repeated the motion, the increased thrust making him gasp out in pleasure. He gripped the top of Gladio's ass with the hand not holding his shaft, and used it to hold them steady. 

Gladio cried out in pleasure, his back arching off the swing from Ignis' hard thrust. The drag of his cock along his rim, the graze of his tip along his prostate... it all had him seeing stars already.

"Fuck, Iggy, that feels amazing!"

"Mn! Gladio-I can't wait for you to fuck me in this-" He whispered before stealing a hungry little kiss. The heat from his thrusting was welling in his belly, making him dizzy with lust.

Gladio's next thought was cut short by Ignis' lips. He moaned into his fiancé's mouth, clutching at his back. Ignis' admission sent another wave of heat through him and he shivered, toes curling.

"I wanna fuck you too! O-oh, fuck, baby. I'm gonna truss you up in this thing'n'fuck you so hard!"

He cried out again, his insides winding up with every thrust of Ignis' cock inside him.

"I truly cannot wait-" Ignis said, through focus-clenched teeth. His nails dug into Gladio's ass as he tried to fuck him harder, the thrusts bringing him so close to bliss. 

He fumbled with the garter belt, trying to free his lover's tip from it, but gave up. He wasn't certain he would be able to get Gladio off before he comes anyway. 

He abandoned his grip on his cock, and moved his hand to grip Gladio's hair. He pulled his head gently back, holding it to expose his neck, and dipped to bite Gladio's shoulder hard enough to mark.

"Ig-ah!" Gladio yelled his partner's name in pained pleasure. The bite, the hard grip on his ass, the forceful thrusts... he thought he might be able to come without much attention to his cock.

His legs fell open further, one large hand grabbing Ignis' ass, trying to pull his lover balls-deep inside himself. He aggressively rubbed himself through his panties and garter belt with his other hand. He panted, breaking out in a sweat. The pleasure was overwhelming. 

Gladio's grip on his ass doesn't give Ignis much room to pull back, so he was forced to opt for short, hard thrusts. They were enough for him, as the heat washed almost violently over him. 

"Ig...Iggy..."

Gladio's abdomen tightened. He met Ignis' beautiful eyes, and he -saw-. He saw the love there, the adoration.

"I-I'm gonn-ah!"

Gladio's eyes rolled back, his muscles tightened. and he came hard, Ignis' name on his lips.

Gladio's muscles clenching around him in orgasm caused Ignis' own to come. His seed shot into his lover, unrestrained. 

"A-gh-Gladio!" He choked on his love's name, his face falling to rest on his shoulder. His chest heaved beneath the silken fabric of his teddie. 

"My Gladio..." 

His hips continued to rock forward, eking out his pleasure before he managed the energy to raise his head, and look at his lover. He pressed their lips sweetly together.

Gladio's thighs quivered in pleasure as Ignis chased his release, leaving a large mess in his lingerie. Another cry escaped him when Ignis came, filling him with his partner's warm seed.

"Fuck." Gladio uttered breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, smoothing over his hair as they kissed, his own mussed and damp with sweat, causing it to curl around his ears and neck.

"You were amazing, baby."

Ignis' legs felt like putty beneath him. He held onto his partner, his weight practically dead against him. 

"I'm glad, darling...but, I am exhausted..."

Ignis, with some obvious difficulty, pulled his flaccid cock from his lover. He looked sleepy, and hesitant to pull away from Gladio. His eyes cast down to Gladio's lap, and he made an exhausted sounding snort at the sight. 

"You're a mess..." 

Gladio couldn't help but smile at his spent lover, shrugging in response.

"How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on working out with this thing hanging in here?"

Ignis pointed up to the ceiling. It seems to be mounted to a metal plate, with hitches to detach the actual chain and swing. 

"I considered that."

Gladio used the chains to pull himself up in the swing, and eased out to stand. He quickly pulled the panties up over his leaking ass, keeping his mess contained.

"C'mere."

He gathered Ignis into his arms, kissing over his hair, his cheeks, and then his lips.

"I love you, my sweet husband-to-be. C'mon, let's get some practice in."

He swept Ignis up bridal-style, and carried him back upstairs to their bedroom.

Ignis made quiet, appreciative noises into the kisses, before giggling at being so easily swept off of his feet. 

"I love you too, my soon-to-be spouse." 

He pressed little kisses to Gladio's jaw as he was carried upstairs. 

"You need to get in the shower, before you trail through the house like a six and a half-foot tall snail."

"Wow, rude, Iggy."

Gladio laughed despite his words, but gently dumped Ignis on the bed for his crassness. 

"Ah!" Ignis flopped on the bed, crossing his arms and huffing at his partner. Gladio disappeared into the bathroom, seconds later the shower could be heard, followed by Gladio's deep voice, singing.

Ignis slipped from the bed and stripped the ruined thong from his body, the teddie following soon after and getting tossed into the hamper. He waited for a moment, deliberating on if he'd like to travel downstairs for a glass of wine, or join his partner. 

He opted for joining him, following him into the bathroom and hugging him from behind. He placed his head to his back, enjoying the reverberations of his deep voice.

Gladio rested his arms over Ignis', the hug preventing him from getting fully undressed. So far he'd managed to remove the garter and panties.

"Hey, handsome." He said, turning his head.

He spun in Ignis' arms, smiling, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Get in the shower before you get cold, I'll be there in a sec."

Ignis raised a hand to scratch over Gladio's chin, and nodded slightly. 

"Did you like your surprise, then?" 

He wiggled out of his grasp, and shifted the curtain to climb into the shower. 

"Thoroughly."

Gladio watched Ignis' pert little rear as he climbed into the shower before turning his attention back to rolling the thick stockings down his legs.

"Did you like yours?"

The water was adjusted to Gladio, a little hot for Ignis, but he left it be, knowing his partner would be soon behind him. He gave a small shudder at the temperature difference as he replied.

"Very much so, darling."

Soon enough, Gladio was climbing in the shower between Ignis and the water, a big grin on his face.

"When can we test it out again?"

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio's waist, sliding his other hand down his now wet side. 

His lips curled into a grin as he remembered Gladio's 'threat,' that he wanted to truss him up, and fuck him hard. 

"As soon as you would like, darling."


End file.
